


Masturbating outside

by Slashaddict96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Sexuality, Masturbating with stick, Masturbation with random objects, POV Female Character, Porn, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: oc public masturbation outside
Kudos: 10





	Masturbating outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short porn story with stick masturbation

I'm always insanely horny and willing to try anything.

I slide off my robe and proceed to walk out my front door.

My neighbors weren't home today so i knew this would be a perfect time to try this

I sit down on the freshly cut grass the texture felt good against my ass.

I part my legs exposing my wet hairy pussy and began to rub my hard clit.

My nipples were hardening from the cool air it felt fucking amazing.

I then realized i had forgotten my dildo i wasn't gonna run back after it and i needed something to get me off

I looked around and spotted a piece of a stick laying on the ground that had fallen out of the tree at some point

I picked it up examining it i was about to do something i had never done before.

I place the stick between my legs inserting it gently

My god it felt so good i started fucking right away pulling it in and out my pussy was definitely leaking by now.

I shoved the stick deeper while I moaned loudly

I rubbed it against my throbbing clit over and over until i spilled out all over the grass.

It was one of the best erotic experiences I'd ever done

I pull out the stick to see it coated with my sticky fluids.

I toss the stick aside as i laid down legs spread feeling the cool breeze hit my extremely wet pussy as i slowly fall asleep.

**The end**


End file.
